1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for deciding an output starting time point or a record starting time point of time-series data.
2. Related Art
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2854752, for example, is known as a technology for outputting time-series data, which refer to data that vary with time. In this technology, a keyword existent in broadcast information is recognized, and recording is started on the basis thereof.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-174039 discloses a technology for a video recording device, in which existence of a registered keyword is confirmed upon starting timer-controlled video recording so as to detect an extension of a live telecast of a baseball game or the like that causes a delay of a starting time point of a subsequent program to shift a record starting time point of the subsequent program appropriately.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent 2854752 bears a problem that recording can be started only after recognition of the keyword and at a time point close to existence of the keyword.
Meanwhile, the video recording technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-174039 bears a problem that recording is not started until a keyword for indicating the program is recognized; therefore, a part (the beginning part) of the information a user actually wishes to obtain cannot be recorded.